The commercial and/or military transportation industries, e.g., aircraft industry, motor vehicle industry, and the like, often include seat assemblies in the aircraft or motor vehicle for comfortably transporting an occupant(s). The seat assemblies include, for example, a seat frame that supports a plurality of seat cushions, such as a seat base cushion and a seat backrest cushion, for providing comfortable seating for an occupant.
During use of a seat assembly by a seat occupant, an increase in temperature can occur between the seat occupant and one or more of the seat cushions. This increase in temperature can cause the seat cushion(s) to become uncomfortably warm for the seat occupant.
In particular, seat cushions are typically formed from one or more pieces of foam that are hand cut to shape. For example, the seat base cushion can be formed from a single piece of foam that may be subsequently trimmed as needed. Unfortunately, foam is generally a relatively good insulator (e.g., relatively poor conductor of heat) and heat transfer through a single piece of foam away from the seat occupant is minimal, which can cause the seat cushion to become uncomfortably warm especially after prolonged continuous use by the seat occupant.
In another example, the seat base cushion may be formed from multiple hand cut pieces of foam that are glued or bonded together with an adhesive. Unfortunately, in addition to the multiple pieces of foam being relatively poor conductors of heat, the adhesive can further retard heat transfer throughout the foam structure, causing the seat cushion to become uncomfortably warm.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved seat assemblies including a seat cushion that overcomes one or more of the foregoing concerns. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the various embodiments described herein will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.